


Temporary loss

by Fille_du_soleil



Series: High as a kite Fluff [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Crack, HighAsKites!Liam, M/M, Married Ziam, Model!Zayn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, available in french, doctor!niall, footballer!liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fille_du_soleil/pseuds/Fille_du_soleil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam wakes up from a surgery with a temporary memory loss about who Zayn is, Niall and Harry make it their mission to remind him and record everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Temporary loss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528265) by [MissCactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus)



> Hi there, 
> 
> I recalled a video from years ago about a man high after some surgery and talking to his wife as if it was the first time he saw her so....
> 
> I don't have a beta, so please excuse any mistake.
> 
> See you Saturday on
> 
>  
> 
> [The King's Renegades](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6069001)

Liam stirred uncomfortably on his bed, a dull pain in his leg waking him up slowly. His throat seemed like a Sahara while his blood was jackhammering his tender temples. He opened slowly his eyes adjusting to the brightness of the room which he didn’t recognize at all. The ceiling was white and the constant beeping at his left reminded him of hospitals.

“He is awake, I will call you back later”

A low husky voice caught his attention, the accent was heavy and unknown. His eyes laid on the man by his right side, he was smiling at him tongue pressed behind his perfect aligned white teeth. The mysterious visitor was holding crackers and a cup of water, Liam eyed hungrily the lifesaving liquid.

“Want some water, Li?”

Liam nodded not able to talk yet, his throat was too dry to even try. It was like having cotton in his mouth. The gorgeous man held his head helping him drink slowly, Liam wondered how the God-like model knew his Nickname and why was he using it when he didn’t even know him in the first place.

“Who are you?”

Liam winced at the feverish sound of his voice, usually it was all rough and deep but now it wavered as his stumbled with his word dragging them longer than necessary. The man’s beautiful brow eyes widened at his question as if he shouldn’t even ask in the first place.

“I am Zayn, don’t you remember?”

The lad opened the pack of crackers tensely and handed one to Liam, who took it in his hand eyeing it suspiciously. The only thing he wanted was water and not dry painful crackers, the idea of swallowing was agonizing enough to discourage him.

“You have to eat, yeah? The doctor said so”

Liam shook stubbornly his head still holding weakly the cracker. From the hallway he could hear a very familiar voice before his owner barged into the room smiling widely. No matter how much time would pass, it was still weird for Liam to see Niall in his doctor white blouse going around saving lives. The lad would always be in his eyes a ball of Irish energy and colorful swearing.

“Hey there, Payne family. How are you doing, Li?”

Zayn cough nervously preventing the blond from talking any further. Niall warned him earlier about temporary memory loss due to the drugs injected before the operation, so they should be careful around Liam until he recovered totally and with said drugs out of his system.

“Ni, there is a hot model giving me crackers”

Liam grinned smugly proud of himself for some unknown reason. He eyed Zayn up and down before nodding satisfied about his once-over. The brunet blushed glaring at Niall who was having a hard time holding his laughter.

“It’s Zayn, mate. Your husband”

Niall chuckled amused by Liam’s reaction. His eyes went as wide as saucers and his jaw fell staring again at Zayn like some mortal to a God. He extended his arm taking Zayn’s smaller hand in his, his wedding ring’s diamonds caught the light shining softly.

“Mine?”

Zayn huffed at his husband druggy possessiveness. Leave it to Liam to be amazed by a simple thing as being married to Zayn. The brunet squeezed lightly his hand nodding and blushing hard.

“Now, eat your cracker, love”

“Love? We call each other love and stuff?”

Liam sounded genuinely surprised and pleased, his eyes shined as a five years old in front of his Christmas gifts. Niall was laughing silently wiping with his sleeve tears on his red cheeks. It was a priceless scene to watch, the big bad footballer Liam James Payne on the verge of crying because he was married to Zayn.

“Yes, Liam. Now please eat, yeah?”

Liam nodded munching weakly on the said cracker before putting down again. He observed Zayn intensely eyes roaming over his handsome features, his frail body and expensive clothes.

“You’re my husband”

Zayn smiled fondly and nodded once again. His husband was endearing to say the least, he acted like Zayn was the most beautiful piece of art that set foot on earth. Liam smiled mischievously crinkles forming around the pale skin of his eyes.

“We had sex then, yeah?”

Niall laughed at loud catching Liam’s attention, the blond was holding up his phone filming the scene. Louis would kill to see it later, he could easily imagine the disappointment on the other footballer face for not being there with them to witness it live.

“Stop filming, you wanker!”

Zayn hissed glaring at Niall who only shrugged thinking about the endless possibilities he could use the video for. He could make Louis do whatever he wanted for a week, could even make Harry finally shave his long annoying curls.

Liam chuckled munching unconsciously on his cracker, his best friend was acting funny and his husband looked like an angry cat hissing and glaring at the blond.

“Can you turn over?”

Zayn arched a perfect plucked eyebrow at his husband’s sudden demand. Liam made a circle with his hand mentioning to Zayn what he wanted him to do.

“No, eat your damn cracker, Liam!”

Liam pouted making wide puppy eyes at Zayn who stubbornly shook his head handing him another cracker. The door opened revealing a breathless Harry, he rushed in looking worriedly at Liam. Niall groaned, his previous plans about new haircuts were all lost now.

“How are you doing, Li?”

The taller lad smiled at his friend before watching the other two lads in the room suspiciously, they were too quiet and looked back at him oddly. Zayn was obviously frustrated and Niall was filming Liam.

“I’ve a Zayn and we’d sex, Haz. Actual naked sex”

Harry’s eyebrows went high on his forehead looking doubtfully at his friend who was obviously high as fuck. He questioned silently Zayn who only shook his head sighing while Niall choked back a laugh.

“That’s great, buddy”

Harry smiled nodding to Liam, he didn’t have a clue of what was happening there. Liam genuinely smiled back eyes shining with pride and love. He never saw the lad high before, being an athlete forced him to have a healthy life style. No alcohol excess and certainly no drugs.

“You’re gorgeous”

Liam faced once again his husband speaking to him totally forgetting his other friends’ presences. His words were slow and almost intelligible, the Wolverhampton accent thick on his tongue.

“Please, babe. Just eat your crackers”

Zayn smiled weakly praying for his husband to eat and stop making him blush non-stop. He totally would regret every word he said when sober. His phone buzzed in his jacket pocket, an incoming text from their son’s nanny. Liam sulked as Zayn focused on his phone, he didn’t like not having the man’s attention.      

“I got to go now, David needs me”

Liam gasped at his husband eyes watering suddenly. Zayn held again his hand alarmed by the outburst, his husband never cried. Well, the sober husband, not the high as kites husband.

“What’s happening, love?”

“Who’s David?”

Liam starred stunned at Zayn, he didn’t like that David at all. He maybe was his husband lover for all he knew. Tears rushed down his cheeks picturing feverish scenarios where Zayn left him for the said David.

“It’s your son”

Harry was next to Niall now puffing in his hand, while the blond bit his bottom lip to not laugh out loud. Zayn glared at them trying his best to calm down his worried husband. However he had to leave and soon, their son was giving his nanny a hard time because of his flue. Just like Liam, David was pouty and uncontrollable when sick.

“We’ve a son!!”

Liam now was downright crying looking at Zayn as if he was the first wonder of the universe. He always wanted a family, and having it with a beautiful breathtaking Zayn was unbelievable.

“Yeah, babe. We’ve a son together and now I have to go because he needs me, yeah? I will comeback as soon as I can”

Zayn extracted himself from Liam’s vice-grip, his strength was incredible even in a high state. Zayn kissed softly his husband before leaving quickly. Niall and Harry would keep company to Liam until his return.

“He is an international model, Li”

Harry added softly after the door clicked shut behind Zayn. Niall next to him was still recording grinning like a mad man, the situation was too rare to not exploit. Liam gulped looking at Harry slowly processing the news, he married a model. A beautiful gorgeous and kind Zayn, they even had a son together.

“He is high as fuck, mate”

Niall chuckled diverted by his friend stunned state. Harry grinned going to sit on the bed next to his drugged mate, time to play…

_**_Fin_** _


	2. Chapter 2

Liam chuckled trying to tame his laugh, hiding his mouth behind his hand. Each time he glanced at Zayn, his laugh would start all over again, filling the elevator with the crystalline sound, and above all the sound made Zayn glare at the man even harder.

“Oh, come on! Stop it now!” Zayn groaned passing a hand over his flushed face. His heart was beating fast, and embarrassment gave his cheeks a bright red color.

“You have…A crush on me! That’s embarrassing….” Liam giggled holding his belly as he laughed loudly yet again. His shoulder pressed tight against the cold metallic wall for support.

“We’re married, dumbass!” Zayn mumbled rolling his eyes, but a soft smile stretched his lips.

“Still! It’s embarrassing!” The other man replied going into another fit of giggle. They were married for ten years now, had three beautiful children…Yet seeing Zayn turn red and stutter when he asked him to dance was the most endearing thing Liam saw in years.

“Idiot” Zayn said in a breathy laugh shaking his head, amused at how his husband reacted.

“Zaynie has a crush me” Liam teased stretching the words until Zayn silenced him with a deep kiss, interrupted only by the bip of the elevator as it opened on their floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Liam groaned going in the kitchen, holding his head with both hands. He hated hangovers, and didn’t feel this sick in years. His mind kept rumbling with a raging pain, while his stomach seemed to lurch at each step forward.

He didn’t remember much of the previous night, except that Zayn tried to prevent him from drinking too much, then blackout. The man whimpered from hurt sitting at the kitchen table looking at his best friend in front of him.

“So….By the looks of it, I guess you don’t remember anything from last night” Niall grinned sipping coffee, not even looking slightly bothered by any headache although he drunk more than Liam.

“Don’t talk so loudly” Liam mumbled stealing the mug from the blonde hands. He couldn’t stand up and go get some himself. The room was spinning, and he regretted every decision that led him there that morning. He made a mental note to always listen to Zayn, and never drink again. He now remembered why he kept off the alcohol for years.

Niall chuckled staring at the whimpering man. The latter just curled around the warm mug of coffee sipping from it time to time, or just breathed in its scent like it would help his pitiful state.

“So…since I am a very good friend, I will tell you in details what you did” The blonde started with a wide smirk. Liam looked at him suddenly suspicious, his friend seemed too excited and clearly something mortifying was coming. Liam just hoped that he didn’t embarrass himself too much the previous night.

“You were pissed drunk obviously. Lightweight” Niall started shaking his head disapprovingly. “Then you kept hitting on Zayn…and tried lamely to flirt with him” he added with a chuckle, his blue eyes shined with mischief.

“he is my husband…nothing wrong with that” Liam sighed relieved that it wasn’t something else, like the last time he was high and didn’t believe he was married to Zayn.

“You asked him if he was single” Niall answered holding back his laugh, and let the words sink in his friend’s foggy mind. A few second later, the man groaned passing a hand over his face. “And you cried when he said he wasn’t” he said biting his lip to not chuckle.

“I didn’t” Liam breathed not wanting to add yet another embarrassing moment to his long list. Each time he got drunk, or worse, he always managed to fall in love with Zayn all over again. It was annoying but his husband just cooed, and indulged him.

“ ‘Morning” Zayn mumbled joining them sitting next to Liam. The latter was too focused on trying to remember and didn’t even hear him coming.

“Did I hit on you yesterday?” he blurted wanting to know the truth, and cut right to the chase.

Zayn giggled kissing Liam’s cheek and leaned against him, arms wrapping as best as possible around his husband despite their position.

“Yup” he said with a bright beam. The previous night turned to be funny, and it only made the brunet fall harder for his husband. “And you cried when I told you I am married” he explained kissing again Liam’s cheek. “You only calmed down when I told you that I would have an affair with you and divorce my ‘husband’ “ The brunet added laughing softly which only made Liam turned bright red and groan mortified.

“That’s how you got him to stop?!” Niall gasped staring stunned at Zayn. Liam spent an hour crying until the brunet took him out on the veranda for some fresh air to sober up.

“Yeah, it was the cutest thing I ever saw. And he even ranted about loving me since high school, and that wants to have a family, kids with me” The brunet said voice cracking with a genuine amused laugh.

“Why does this keep happening to me?” Liam whined hiding his face behind his hands. Zayn smiled pulling the man toward him, and kissed gently his temple.

“I am in for the dangerous yet thrilling affair though” The brunet laughed hearing his husband groan from embarrassment yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. The feed back cheers me up and help me progress and write better. So you know what to do !
> 
> I take prompts/ requests for on going stories here or at;
> 
> My twitter @DanaideDana  
> Tumblr : danaidedana.tumblr.com


End file.
